


partition

by sevendreamies



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Celebrities, Fashion Week, M/M, rapper!mark lee, singer model!hyuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:49:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28383510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevendreamies/pseuds/sevendreamies
Summary: it's the fifth day of paris fashion week and donghyuck just misses his boyfriend very very MUCH okay!
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 4
Kudos: 151
Collections: Markhyuck Week 2021





	partition

**Author's Note:**

> totally self indulgent fic that has been on my mind for a while.. and somehow matches with the theme for day 2👀 hope you enjoy!

Donghyuck sighs when the sight of Eiffel Tower is seen through the car window; rising so tall & beautifully as the icon for the city of love. 

Being in the city of love without the one he loves-- _quite a dissapointment, to be really honest,_ Donghyuck thinks to himself. 

"Hyuck? Hyuck? You there?" The familiar voice of his manager, Taeil, breaks through his sad mopping and brings him back to the moving vehicle that's going to bring him to... _where is it again?_ Donghyuck lost track of his schedule like... two outfits in. 

"Yes, yes. Are we there, yet?" 

"Nope, but we will be, soon," Taeil checks on his watch, "We have to change for the fourth outfit. Can you do this here or do we need to stop by somewhere?" 

Donghyuck scans his eyes around the car; to Jaemin that's sitting right across from him, busy searching something inside his bag to retouch Donghyuck's make up & hair. To Jeno who's focused on filming fillers for Donghyuck's fashion week vlog that'll be uploaded later. To Taeil who's trying to take out the suits that they've brought all the way from Korea for this occassion only. Stopping by somewhere will just make their commuting time longer, and that means, dragging today's schedule even more longer that it's supposed to be. 

As much as how fun Paris Fashion Week can be, but once you get to the fifth day.. getting tired is also.. humanly, right? I bet his staffs are also feeling the same way. So, Donghyuck comes to a decision, "Let's just try changing clothes, here. It's the last outfit of the day, right?" 

\----

"Thank you all for the hard work today!" Donghyuck cheerily shouts right after the photographer finally gave him an _okay_ sign, signalling that he already got the photo that's exactly like the concept he has in mind. Donghyuck can finally feel the tiredness catching up with his body after being forgotten for some time because of the surge of adrenaline pumping inside his veins everytime he is doing something that he loves; being in front of the camera, being on the stage, all eyes on him, belting his honey glazed voices for thousands of ears to listen. 

Donghyuck comes over to talk with the photographer that works with today, chatting a little for evaluation also choosing the photo that will graze the next edition of a fashion magazine that recently picked Donghyuck as their new muse. After making the photographer promised him to send over some B-cuts to his email, Donghyuck finally bids goodbye to him and not to forget, other staffs that he passes en route to the car. 

Young, polite, and successful. No wonder why people love him so much. 

Donghyuck can finally relax his body fully when his back meets the soft cushion of the car's backseat, the warmth from the heater enveloped him in an instant. The summer baby in him has been screaming all day long, not really befriending cold ever since he was born. But, Donghyuck has taken quite a likings to winter lately because all for more reasons to be wrappes in stylish long winter coats and steal Mark's--his boyfriend's-- hoodie and being wrapped in it for 24/7 (please keep it a secret from Mark!). 

Talking about his boyfriend.. 

It's been five days since Donghyuck landed in Paris, and that means also rounds up a month of Donghyuck and Madk not seeing each other because of their busy schedule. Being rising stars in the entertaiment industry eventhough in different genres (Donghyuck in singing & modelling, Mark mostly in the hip hop scene); making it hard for them to find a mutual time where they are both free. Not to mention overseas schedule that throws them out of loop of each other sometimes--when it all gets too much-- but Donghyuck is glad they're still going so strong up until this point. 

Donghyuck leans his head to the car's window once again, distracting himself with the scenery outside. He's not usually this sappy when he's away from his boyfriend for a long time, but maybe because it's _Paris that's making him feel some sort of way_. His mind is travelling, wondering where Mark is right now. The last time they contacted each other before is this morning, during Donghyuck's make up session in the hotel room, just Mark sleepily telling him random things he found during the day (cute dogs on the streets, him being lost at credit card roulette again with Johnny, the song he has been working on, yada yada).

"Is it our last schedule for the day, hyung?" Donghyuck asks when the car finally comes to a stop, the sounds of cameras flashing and chatters already heard even without opening the car's door. Donghyuck straightens up and dusts off the (invisible) dust on his suit, closing his eyes as Jaemin fixes something on his brows before deeming it appropriate for Donghyuck to face the crowd. 

"Yes, one more private party.. and we're done for the day!" 

_\----_

It's close to midnight when Donghyuck finally steps out of the bar where Moncler held their private party, reserved only for their chosen favorite models of the year. Donghyuck braces himself for the hoardes of cameras coming to his way-- even in this late of night-- gladly Taeil is on his side immediately as he guides him to their car. 

"Lee Donghyuck? Lee Donghyuck? Are you happy to be in Paris?" 

"Lee Donghyuck? Lee Donghyuck?" 

Thank God the car isn't parked that far, and Donghyuck almost sighed in relieve when he noticed a guard stand by-- ready to open the car door-- but even in his tired haze, Donghyuck catches something that doesn't sit quite right. _This is not the car that they use today, though?and moreover, it's a limousine?_

"Hyung--" Donghyuck is about to ask something but Taeil pushes him through the now-opened car door with no hesitation. He hangs over the car door while Donghyuck looks at him with questioning eyes, "Hyung, what's all this?" 

"This is your ride for tonight. Enjoy it to the fullest," is all what Taeil says before the door is shut closed, leaving no rooms for questions. 

Donghyuck shrugs his shoulders, _well then, if this is how it's going to be._ At least, he is sure Taeil and his staffs are not going to intentionally hurt him, right? Maybe they just want to reward him a little. So, he might as well enjoy the luxury they've given him while he can. And also yeah, the limo blocks the reporters' ruckus way better than the previous car. Donghyuck can feel his head starting to spin listening to the questions. On other days, when he's not tired and not missing home (and his boyfriend) too much, he'll gladly stop and answer their questions one by one. But not for today, definitely not today. 

Donghyuck is about to close his eyes when a voice suddenly ringing inside the car making him wanting to jump on his seat, "Are you happy to be in Paris, darling?" 

That familiar voice catches Donghyuck's attention quickly, and when he turns to his side, _there he is_ , like some kind of fever dream. Sitting on the other side of the seat is Mark Lee, starring at him with a calm expression, but the raging fire in his eyes definitely cannot conceal the hidden desire inside. 

There, in flesh, is his effin smokin hot rapper boyfriend, Mark Lee. 

"Surprise?" Donghyuck wants to laugh at Mark's audacity to sound so cute and innocent while saying that, while dressed in a suit that he knows will drive Donghyuck crazy and looks way better when it is off of him-- _ups_. Donghyuck is a goner. 

"Miss me?" Mark offers again. 

It doesn't take too long until Donghyuck finds himself positioning himself on top of Mark's legs, straddling him with his thighs (that Mark loves so much) with a practiced ease. He silently thanked Taeil for the limo, he must have been planning it with Mark all these times. 

Donghyuck leans his body closer to the subject of his wet dreams for the past days, getting his lips close to the other's ears to deliver his answer to Mark's questikn straight and clear, "Oh, darling, you have no idea," 

"Driver, roll up the partition, please," 

_I don't need you seeing Donghyuck on his knees._

**Author's Note:**

> as you can see.. it's based on Beyonce's Partition.. cant get that song out of my mind🙈 and i hope it fits with the theme..? the 'surprise' element from markie? anw i cant write nsfw so.. yeah 😃 if anyone wants to continue the sex scene yeah yeah pls do 😀
> 
> (also lowkey my agenda of ariana haechan & rapper boyfie😀)


End file.
